Abierto hasta el Amanecer
by Mattdreams
Summary: El 2011 acaba de entrar y Tokio está demasiado tranquilo... pronto algo va a suceder... y la Mafia Akatsuki va a ser la causante de todo. WARNING: Yaoi, AU!Mafia, lemon, violencia
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Buenas noches a todos!

Por fin he comenzado a subir mi fic "Abierto hasta el Amanecer"! Estoy realmente emocionado.

Bueno, esta es una historia AU en la actualidad en Japón, donde he convertido a la Organización Akatsuki en una Mafia nipona owo Y no puedo contar mucho más, ya que si no haría sin querer spoilers! jajaja

La historia entera está dedicada a todo mi grupo Akatsuki, ya que este relato ha sido creado exclusivamente por y para ellos n_n. Así que, por vosotros, mis frikis! jajaja: Gus (Kakuzu), Jonny (Itachi), Kiwi (Zetsu), Saon (Hidan), Hinatta (Tobi, aunque lo niegues XD), Lusa (Konan), Sasuke (Pain), Pablo (Kisame), Faraona (Anko)... y sobre todo a Sasuka (Deidara) porque ha sido tambien creadora esta historia, casi más que yo! XDDD

Espero que todos disfruteis con esta nueva historia, que ahora os dejo con la miel en los labios con este pequeño prólogo jajaja

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

PROLOGO

Mafia es un término utilizado a nivel mundial que se refiere a una clase especial de crimen organizado, extendido desde su origen en Italia meridional a cualquier grupo del crimen organizado con similares características independientemente de su origen o lugar de acción.

La Yakuza es el equivalente japonés del crimen organizado; es una mafia japonesa que data del siglo XVII. El origen de la palabra proviene de un juego de cartas llamado Oicho-kabu, en el que la peor mano consiste en un 8 (ya), un 9 (ku) y un 3 (za)

Estos son meros términos que puedes encontrar en cualquier diccionario o enciclopedia.

Miles de películas, libros, cómics, se han basado en estos dos simples significados, llevando historias inverosímiles a millones de espectadores por todo el mundo.

Pero, muchísimas personas viven con el significado real de estas palabras entretejido en sus vidas.

84.700 miembros son los que aproximadamente se conocen de la Yakuza japonesa, contando con un total de 3.000 clanes.

El Yamaguchi-gumi, Sumiyoshi Rengo-kai, Inagawa-kai… tres clanes, tan poderosos, que cada uno de ellos mueve alrededor de 15.000 millones de dólares anuales.

Medio mundo está bajo su poder, compitiendo y aliándose con la Cosa Nostra y la Mafia de las Vegas o Irlanda.

Pero en la ciudad de Tokio, a pesar de ser una gran expansión de "comercio" para cada uno de los clanes que gobiernan en las sombras el mundo, hay un nombre que circula de boca en boca por cada uno de los habitantes de esta poli, y que todos reconocen como su dueño y señor

Hace casi cincuenta años, dos clanes se batían en una batalla desde tiempos inmemoriales por el control completo de Tokio.

Ambos clanes contaban con dos familias que gobernaban y manipulaban al grupo completo, y que generación tras generación, luchaban cada vez más encarnizadamente, con menos escrúpulos (si es que alguna vez había habido), apostándolo todo sin una garantía segura.

Yonaka (siendo miembros de esta las familias Uchiha y Aobara) y Akatsuki (con las familias Chikara y Bunraku) se enfrentaban en luchas interminables, llenando de muertos las calles de la ciudad deseada, creando ríos de sangre que ahogaban a las ratas en las alcantarillas.

Hasta que un día, todo se quedó tranquilo.

Cuando el mar está en calma, es una mala señal.

La familia Chikara había caído, y sobre las cenizas de estos se erguía un nuevo líder que cambiaría el destino de Tokio.

En menos de dos meses, todo lo que se conocía hasta ese momento, fue destruido en el más absoluto silencio.

Los Uchiha aniquilaron a los Bunraku, solo sobreviviendo el menor de estos y la cabeza de la familia.

Aquella matanza no quedó impune, ya que al poco tiempo, su heredero, Itachi, los traicionó cambiándose de bando, muriendo todos en una sola noche con una bala incrustada en el cráneo.

Comportamiento que imitó la heredera de los Aobara, convirtiéndose en la pareja del nuevo líder de Akatsuki.

Sesenta días más tarde, la capital nipona tenía un amo a quien servir.

El año 2011 acaba de entrar en curso

Japón, cuyo significado literal es "el país del origen del sol". Está formado por cuatro islas principales y por otras 6.848 islas menores adyacentes. Tiene una población de 127 millones de personas, la décima más numerosa del mundo. El área metropolitana de Tokio, que incluye a la ciudad de Tokio y las prefecturas de sus alrededores, es el área urbana más grande del mundo en términos de población, albergando a más de 30 millones de habitantes.

De nuevo, todo se ha quedado _demasiado _tranquilo

* * *

**N/A2: **Es necesario que ponga esto ya que me veo en la necesidad de explicaros el asunto de los nombres y apellidos ^^U Conforme vayan saliendo en el relato, iré explicándolos al final de cada capítulo, como ahora n_n

_Akatsuki_: Para quienes no lo sepan, significa _Amanecer_

_Yonaka_: Al ser la mafia contrincante de Akatsuki, significa _Media Noche_

_Uchiha_: Para quienes no lo sepan, proviene de _Uchiwa_ que significa _Paipai_

_Aobara_: Ya que es el clan de Konan (a pesar de que su apellido según el autor es Yutaka) es un juego de palabras entre Aoi que significa _Azul_ y Bara que es _Rosa_, haciendo mención a la flor que lleva Konan en el pelo en el mundo ninja. Asi que su apellido sería _Rosa azulada_

_Chikara_: Al ser la primera familia en caer, quería dejar constancia que la mente siempre gana al cuerpo, por lo tanto significa literalmente _Fuerza Física_

_Bunraku_: El clan de Sasori debía tener un nombre que les identificara, asi que, este es el término japonés para los _teatros de marionetas tradicionales_


	2. Una mañana fría

**N/A: **Buenas noches a todos ^^

He aquí el primer capítulo de "Abierto hasta el Amanecer". Realmente no planeaba subir otro capítulo tan pronto, pero esta tarde al salir del trabajo me inspiré y... pues aquí está! Asi que... Kakuzu! Deja de acosar! No ha pasado ni dos días y ya tienes capítulo para leer! Pero eso sí, no esperes tanta rapidez con el próximo XDD

"Una mañana fría" es el capítulo de hoy, y está escrito desde el punto de vista de Konan, la líder n3n. Al ser el primer capítulo, hay muchas cosas que seguramente no se entiendan, y hay muchos vacíos literarios pero... es que no podía explicar toda su historia en un solo capítulo! Deberéis seguir leyendo para conocer a fondo cada uno de los detalles que aquí comienzan a desvelarse jiji

Al ser el capítulo de Konan, esta vez la dedicatoria va para Lusa y Sasuke, nuestros dos líderes, que aunque nunca vengan a los ensayos o vengan tarde (más que yo! y eso ya es decir mucho jaja) Son los mejores líderes del mundo! Y la líder es guapisima! y el líder graciosisimo! y... y... y... basta el peloteo jaja

Espero que disfrutéis con el primer capítulo de este relato y nos veremos en el próximo!

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

UNA MAÑANA FRÍA (KONAN)

Realmente no estaba dormida.

Pero tenía los parpados cerrados y estaba tumbada en la cama.

Las sábanas cubrían mi cuerpo desnudo, provocando que la tela, suave y cálida por los rayos que entraban a través del gran ventanal de la habitación, me acariciaran la piel, haciéndome cosquillas al rozar el vello que poblaba algunas zonas de mi figura.

Inspiré y dejé que el aire quedara atrapado en mis pulmones, negándole la salida durante unos segundos. Cuando por fin salió de mis fosas nasales, me sentí algo más despierta, pero al mismo tiempo, con más ganas de seguir dormitando en el lecho.

Me giré y agradecí el contacto de la almohada fría sobre mi cara. Es extraño, pero siempre deseamos que el almohadón donde dormimos esté frío, al contrario que el resto de la cama, que en cuanto pierde su temperatura nos quejamos.

En general, los humanos somos seres raros hasta decir basta, y quizás, más.

Desde mi nueva postura, quedaba debajo de la ventana, justo bajo la ranura que estaba abierta, dejando que una leve brisa mañanera rozase mi rostro. No debía de ser muy tarde, el aire aún estaba demasiado frío, indicando que el sol no lo había calentado lo suficiente.

Moví las piernas para desenredarlas de entre las sábanas y me percate de que la manta que debía de estar sobre ellas había desaparecido en algún momento durante la noche. Mierda.

La nueva brisa recorrió la estancia, bajando unos grados más, o así fue como me pareció a mi, ya que mi cuerpo se encogió sobre sí mismo sin aviso alguno. ¿Dónde estaba la dichosa colcha?

Saqué la mano de mi leve protector calorífico llamado sábana, y palpé el resto de la cama sin abrir los ojos, pero allí no estaba más que mi cuerpo.

Odiaba que pasasen esas cosas.

De acuerdo, está bien, aquello era una señal para que me levantase de la cama y dejase remolonear. Ser el jefe tiene sus inconvenientes… o simplemente que la manta traidora decida irse de marcha.

Abrí los ojos, pero no pude enfocar nada hasta unos parpadeos después.

Lo que me parecieron miles de grullas confeccionadas con los más variados tipos y tonos de papel, me saludaron desde todas las estanterías y muebles que poblaban la sala.

Todo se comienza con una base cuadrada. Una hoja doblada en los dos sentidos, a lo largo de las diagonales y las medianas. Después, se doblan los laterales hacia dentro, y luego se hace lo mismo con la parte oculta, doblando las aletas posteriores. Tras haberlo realizado, se gira una sola aleta de derecha a izquierda, y de izquierda a derecha, y bajamos la punta superior, sin olvidarnos de hacer exactamente lo mismo con la parte oculta, para así poder estirar bien la figura formada…

El principio para poder hacer las grullas era muy simple.

Aunque, para mí, cualquier hoja de papel era simple de convertir en cualquier animal, objeto…

Alcé las manos y estiré mi cuerpo, dado por comenzado la típica rutina para levantarme.

Conforme mi vista se iba acostumbrando a la luminosidad de un nuevo día, más y más origamis aparecían ante mis ojos. Una sonrisa bobalicona adornó enseguida mi rostro. Cada una de esas figuras, había sido realizada para una persona muy especial, y que cada mañana fuera lo primero que viese, podía transformar casi cualquier emoción en felicidad.

Las paredes claras reflejaban los rayos matutinos, volviendo la habitación en un cuarto lleno de luz, cada sombra que se atrevía a aparecer por las esquinas acentuaba aún más la luminosidad de la estancia. Fuera un día soleado o nublado, nunca se estaba a oscuras. Creo que esa fue la única condición que puse para elegir cuarto.

Las sábanas no aguantaron mucho tiempo más suspendidas sobre mis pechos, y bajaron hasta acomodarse en las caderas. Mis pezones, ante tal caricia, se endurecieron enseguida, provocándome un escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda. Definitivamente, la mañana iba a ser muy fría.

Bostecé y volví a dejarme caer hacia atrás, sin prisa alguna por levantarme. La almohada quedó cubierta por mis cabellos azulados, desperdigados sobre la tela, llenos de enredos mañaneros, sin orden alguno. Mi pecho ascendía y bajaba a causa de la respiración. Los ojos amenazaban con cerrarse de nuevo. No sería difícil que volviese a caer en brazos de Morfeo, que me sumergiese en las aguas cristalinas del lago de los sueños.

Pero una voces en la salita me devolvieron corriendo a la realidad.

Había venido.

La sonrisa que estaba dibujada en mis labios desde hacía rato se intensificó. Aparte de ser una mañana fría, sería un día muy alegre.

Volví a incorporarme y aparté las sabanas con las piernas, dejando mi desnudez a la vista de cada uno de los ojos invisibles de los seres de papel que eran nuestros compañeros de cuarto y vida.

Las bragas de encaje descansaban sobre mis zapatillas de andar por casa, y el camisón, al que habíamos roto anoche uno de los tirantes, cubría gran parte del escritorio. Pasé la mano derecha por mi cabellera y decidí que mejor me daba una ducha y buscaba ropa nueva.

El tacto frío de la madera del suelo me despertó completamente. Caminé hasta el radiador y comprobé que estaba encendido. Normalmente era él quien lo comprobaba cada mañana, pero nunca estaba de más una segunda opinión.

Quité las sábanas de la cama y las metí en el bote de la ropa sucia que descansaba junto a la puerta del baño. Abrí el cajón de la cómoda grande y saque las nuevas, blancas impolutas, con los bordes rojos y negros. Supongo que tras todos estos años, habíamos incubado un fetiche hacia esos dos colores.

Con la cama ya hecha, oficialmente me consideré una mujer despierta.

De nuevo caminé hacia la cómoda grande, pero esta vez abrí los cajones de la que descansaba a su lado, de menor tamaño. Madera blanca, en conjunto con la claridad de todo el cuarto, miles de minúsculas florecillas negras pintadas a manos eran toda su decoración.

Abrí el segundo cajón y saqué un conjunto de lencería de encaje rojo que dejé sobre la cama recién tendida. Tras eso, dirigí la mirada al armario, y de allí salió un vestido negro. Su favorito. De los dos.

Se ataba al cuello, dejando toda la espalda al aire, cubriendo los pechos y el torso con su tela ceñida al cuerpo, abriéndose bajo los muslos, lo suficiente como para tapar las partes pudientes y dejar al aire todas las piernas, dejando caer la tela hasta las pantorrillas.

Un vestido provocativo y poco práctico. Pero si a ellos les gustaba, por un día les daría el capricho.

Colocada la ropa sobre la manta (que había encontrado aventada sobre uno de los sillones), abrí la puerta del baño y me introduje en él, notando el frío que creaban las baldosas que ocupaban cada centímetro de superficie plana del lugar.

Modulé la temperatura de la ducha y me metí bajo el chorro de esta.

El agua caía resbaladiza sobre mi piel. Empapaba las raíces de mi cabellera, bajando por el rostro, mojando las pestañas y quedándose parte en mi entreabierta boca, recorriendo el cuello y endureciendo de nuevo mis pezones, albergando gotitas en el ombligo, jugueteando con los rizos de mi vello púbico, trazando líneas curvas por las piernas y despareciendo por el desagüe.

Cogí la esponja y comencé a enjabonarme. Unas risas llegaron a mis oídos, incluso superando las barreras de las paredes y del agua caliente cayendo sobre mí.

Desde que eran pequeños, podían hablar y susurrarse todo lo bajito que quisieran, tener conversaciones a tal volumen de voz que dudaba que incluso entre ellos se entendiesen. Pero cuando se reían, inundaban un edificio entero.

Salí de la ducha y comencé a secarme con una de las toallas blancas que allí descansaban mientras volvía al dormitorio para vestirme. El sol ya se alzaba imponente en el claro cielo, cubriendo toda la capital. Sería una mañana fría, pero el sol nos bañaría a todos hasta que la luna hiciese acto de presencia.

Me sequé el pelo con la secadora y me lo recogí con un broche plateado con forma de rosa, me apliqué cierto maquillaje y tras limpiar y montar de nuevo la pistola que siempre guardaba en la liga de la pierna izquierda, abrí la puerta doble, sonriendo a ambos hombres que se encontraban allí sentados:

- Buenos días, caballeros

Ellos levantaron la vista y me brindaron sendas sonrisas. Leves, casi imperceptibles, pero cálidas y agradables.

Me acerqué hasta Nagato y le abracé con fuerza antes de depositar un beso sobre sus fríos y siempre agrietados labios. Un sonrojo hizo presencia en sus mejillas, pero ninguno de los dos le hicimos caso, nunca le habíamos prestado la más mínima atención.

El aroma del café recién hecho hizo que depositara la mirada en la mesilla de centro, donde varias tostadas y tazas humeantes esperaban a que los tres desayunásemos. Durante toda mi infancia fui educada como una buena niña japonesa, y jamás se me habría ocurrido desayunar algo tan occidental. Una sopa de miso, un cuenco de arroz y un poco de verdura encurtida, desde mis 19 años no había vuelto a tomar algo así.

- ¿No te ha visto entrar nadie?

- Creo que Nagato es lo suficientemente cuidadoso, ¿no es así?

- Yo solo me preocupo por su seguridad.

- Tranquila, Konan, he entrado por la puerta de atrás con la llave de repuesto.- repuso él corriendo.

Siempre preguntaba lo mismo, y ambos contestaban exactamente igual.

Sin que hiciese falta que dijéramos nada más, comenzamos los tres a comer. Yahiko me ponía tres cucharadas de azúcar al café mientras yo untaba una tostada con mermelada de pera para Nagato y este le servía la leche a mi marido. Hacía bastante tiempo que para nosotros las palabras sobraban, nos conocíamos a la perfección. ¿Para qué preguntar esas banalidades si ya conocíamos las respuestas? Si a uno de nosotros se le escurría un poco de la bebida, el otro ya estaba con la servilleta en la mano para limpiarle, y si a alguien le faltaba cualquier tontería, el que se sentaba enfrente suya se levantaría a buscarlo sin necesidad siquiera de una mirada.

El silencio se cernió sobre nosotros, pero no era un silencio incomodo, entre nosotros jamás era incomodo. Era sencillo, apaciguador, tranquilizante. Cada uno se sumía en sus propios pensamientos, pensamientos que juraría que para los tres serían exactamente los mismos.

Al terminar de comer, retiré los servicios de la mesa y los dejé sobre la mesilla auxiliar, dejando espacio para que Nagato sacara varios informes y los esparciera sobre la superficie.

Observé cada uno de los papeles que cubrían el cristal. Números, miles de palabras y fotografías. Desde hacía varios meses, aquellas caras comenzaban a sonarme cada vez más.

Me senté sobre las rodillas de Yahiko, antes de darnos un beso francés de buenos días, deleitándonos con los sabores del desayuno aún impregnados en nuestras bocas, mientras nuestro compañero de cabellos lacios se sentaba a nuestro lado.

- Han ganado más terreno del que esperábamos

Me incliné de nuevo sobre la mesa y tomé varias de las fotografías. Una joven pelirrosa caminaba tomada del brazo de otra joven rubia de larga cabellera que le caía en cascada de una coleta alta; un muchacho paseaba a un perro gigantesco; un chico entrenaba por la calle caminando haciendo el pino. A todos les unía una misma cosa: se les notaban las armas que llevaban escondidas entre las ropas. Principiantes:

- Solo se habían concentrado en Odaiba, ¿dónde se están instalando ahora?- inquirió Yahiko.

- Senkawa y Komagome están plagadas de ellos.

- ¡Pero si eso es casi todo Toshima! ¡Es imposible que lo hayan conseguido en tan poco tiempo!

- Konoha se mueve a un ritmo antinatural, alguien les debe de estar ayudando.- dije con tranquilidad antes de dejar las fotografías de nuevo y comenzar a leer varios informes de contabilidad.- Las cifras me dan la razón. Kakuzu debería revisar estas cuentas bancarias, pero me apuesto lo que sea a que aquí han estado metiendo mano varias personas.

Durante nuestros veinte años de reinado absoluto sobre Tokio, ningún otro clan había osado enfrentarse a nosotros. Dominábamos la capital del país del sol naciente con mano de hierro y no se nos escapaba ni un solo detalle. Gracias a Chiyo-san teníamos contactos firmes con la Cosa Nostra y la 'ndrangheta en Italia, por no hablar de la cordial amistad que habíamos conseguido con Maärk Hkölk.

Pero desde hacía escasos seis meses, una nueva banda se movía por los suburbios de Tokio, e iba ganando cada vez más adeptos. Se hacía llamar Konoha, y a pesar de que gracias a los chivatazos de Orochimaru pudimos cortarles las alas lo más rápido que pudimos, cual ave fénix habían resurgido de entre las cenizas. Y volvían con más fuerza que antes.

Su líder, Naruto Uzumaki, no era más que un crío de 22 años, y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta de dónde procedía. Había aparecido de la nada, y en menos que canta un gallo se había organizado con más gente de su edad y nos estaba plantando cara. Parecía tan imposible y disparatado que aún nos costaba creerlo.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana discutiendo y planeando nuevos ataques hacia Konoha. Nagato ofrecía información a mansalva, su boca era un hervidero de palabras llenas de utilidad, que salían a una velocidad que incluso me costaba seguirle el ritmo; en cambio Yahiko se volvió un manojo de nervios, de los todos, él era el que más mostraba sus emociones, supongo que lo hacía en nombre de los tres; yo solo me limitaba a apuntar todo cuanto pareciera útil en el dorso de una hoja de la compañía telefónica desde donde habíamos pinchado el teléfono a Hinatta Hyuga, activista de Konoha.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, el mediodía nos había rebasado y Nagato se marchaba a hurtadillas para desaparecer sin ser visto.

Porque para el resto del mundo, aquel chico llevaba muerto desde los 14 años:

- Lo veremos la semana que viene, ya lo verás.- susurró Yahiko a mi oído mientras me abrazaba por las espalda.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y asentí. Nagato había hecho el sacrificio más grande de todos por cumplir el sueño de mi pareja. Confiábamos en él ciegamente, y sabíamos de sobra que por lo menos una vez a la semana le veríamos.

Pero eso no significaba que se nos hiciera raro no tenerle con nosotros veinticuatro horas, trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año.

Nagato siempre irradiaba calor cuando estaba cerca, aunque ahora que se había marchado, iba a ser una mañana muy fría.

* * *

**N/A2: **Ok, esta vez me toca explicaros varias cosas, y no tiene nada que ver con apellidos jaja

Para empezar, para que las historias creadas para este AU concordasen en tiempos etc, tuvimos que cambiar las edades a algunos de los personajes. Como por ejemplo, aquí podemos observar, que Konan, Nagato y Yahiko tienen 39 años, mientras que Naruto y todos los de su quinta tienen 22.

_Odaiba, Senkawa, Komagome y Toshima_: Tokio se divide en 23 barrios, y cada barrio se divide en distritos. Así nos encontramos con que _Odaiba_ es el primer distrito del barrio de _Minato_, y que _Senkawa y Komagome_ son dos de los tres distritos que componen el barrio de _Toshima_

_Cosa Nostra y 'ndrangheta_: Son dos de las Mafias más importantes de Italia. _Cosa Nostra_ teniendo su sede en _Silicia_, y _'ndrangheta _en _Calabria_ (DATO CURIOSO: para los fans de Hetalia, esta región italiana se supone que son los atributos masculinos de Romano)

_Maärk Hkölk_: Es el actual jefe de la Mafia Irlandesa


	3. La mesa de la cristalera

**N/A: **Buenas noches a todos!

Aquí teneis el segundo capítulo. Esta vez el narrador es Itachi Uchiha. Os daréis cuenta de que este personaje también es muy descriptivo, pero de una forma distinta a la de Konan. Espero que os guste!

Sé que he tardado mucho en subirlo (Kakuzu se dedicaba a recordarmelo cada vez que me veía ¬¬) pero es que perdí la inspiración durante unos días, y luego, cuando lo terminé en el trabajo, me dejé el pendrive allí XDU

Pero el siguiente lo tendréis el lunes ya que... ES UN ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTÍN! jajajaja

El capítulo de hoy se lo dedico a Jonny, nuestro maravilloso cegato y conductor Itachi XDDD Muchas gracias por llevarme a todos lados en coche y dejarme en casita por las noches... y ayudarme con las mudanzas! (si people, ahora me voy a vivir a un pueblo de Aranjuez! bieeeeen jaja) Espero que te guste tu ansiado capítulo nwn

Ya no os entretengo más, asi que disfrutad de la lectura

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

LA MESA DE LA CRISTALERA (ITACHI)

El tic tac del reloj de aquel bar me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Debían de estar acabándose las pilas y su ritmo era incorrecto. Ya entendía porqué estaba retrasado quince minutos.

La camarera estaba fregando los platos. El repiqueteo del agua al caer sobre la brillante superficie metalizada hacía contraste con el rasgueo de la esponja maltrecha al contacto con los vasos de cristal barato.

El suelo no estaba bien barrido, y cada vez que caminabas podías escuchar, muy sutilmente, como las miles de miguitas que poblaban el piso crujían bajo tus pies.

El baño estaba entreabierto, y un leve aroma a lejía circulaba por toda la estancia. El agua con cierto olor a cloro y el de la papelera atestada de papeles sucios le hacía compañía. Junto con el de las bayetas viejas en la cocina.

Cada vez que alguien entraba o salía del bar, el sonido del tráfico inundaba la sala, así como trazos de conversaciones banales de los transeúntes, muchas que indicaban la cercanía de una iglesia.

Qué ironía, un bar atestado de camellos y grandes traficantes de la droga, a unas calles de las pocas (por no decir inexistentes) iglesias cristianas de Tokio.

Me ajusté las gafas y llevé el vaso de Dama Blanca a la boca para poder darle un sorbo. La ginebra y el cointreau se mezclaron en mi paladar, dejando un regustillo amargo que agradecí.

La barman acabó de fregar y depositó ruidosamente los vasos en un fregadero, volviendo al cabo de unos momentos a atender la vacía barra. Pasó un paño para secar la seca superficie de madera y se encendió un cigarro de vainilla.

No me gustaba el tabaco de sabores. Realmente no apreciaba el sabor que decían que sabía, y aquello era peor que fumar césped. Cuando encendía un cigarro, esperaba notar aquel sabor fuerte y rancio que ocupaba toda mi boca, que descendía por mi garganta y abarcaba mis pulmones, matándolos lentamente a cada calada.

Volvieron a abrir la puerta de la calle, dejando entrar un aire frío, típico de febrero, y una conversación de dos mujeres sobre el precio desorbitado que le habían cobrado a una de ellas en un viaje de taxi.

Kisame levantó el botellín y se terminó la cerveza (que aún le quedaba media) de un solo trago. Nuestro trabajo acababa de entrar.

Torifu Akimichi. Un camello de poca monta que había enfadado a quien no debía enfadar. Tan solo tenía veinte años y su nombre comenzaba a ser conocido en los bajos de Harajuku y Yoyogi. No pasaba nada de calidad, pero sus entregas eran rápidas y baratas. Estaba consiguiendo buena fama, hasta que metió la pata. Aceptó un cargamento indebido, pasó mercancía que no le correspondía y fastidió un trabajo de Akatsuki. No iba a pasar ni una semana cuando su cuerpo sirviera de cena para nuestro compañero.

Escuché como entró con tranquilidad y se acercó a la barra, saludando a la camarera cordialmente. Su tono de voz indicaba felicidad, estado de ánimo que se esfumó cuando ella le susurró algo sobre nosotros.

Todo el bar se quedó en silencio. No había nadie que no supiera porqué estábamos allí.

Él se quedó un momento estático, después rió nerviosamente y pidió un Stringer. La verdad es que cada vez que alguien pedía algo en la barra me sorprendía. No parecía la especie de bares ni la especie de clientela que pedía cosas tan sofisticadas.

La chica pareció desconcertada por su reacción, pero no dudo en comenzar a prepararle la bebida. Sacó la coctelera y echó un poco de hielo picado. Abrió la botella de brandy y dejó caer un chorro considerable, antes de volver a guardarla y sacar la crema de menta, acabando de llenar la coctelera, que agitó con fuerza y buen ritmo, sirviendo el contenido en una copa previamente helada. Agradeció la bebida en un susurro amistoso y comenzó a beber.

Aquello era muy sospechoso.

Agudicé el oído y volví a beber de mi copa, notando como el ambiente en el local cada vez era más tenso. Kisame no dejaba de tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa y eso me estaba poniendo de los nervios. El trabajo debía de ser sencillo, rápido y conciso, y si no estaba tranquilo, obviamente, así no iba a suceder.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, lenta y tortuosamente, crispándonos a todos, sabedores de cómo iba a terminar esta historia.

- ¡Vaya! El alcohol si que se me ha subido rápido.- comentó de pronto Torifu, sacándonos a todos del contexto establecido.- ¡Tengo que ir al servicio!

La silla al ser arrastrada rayó con fuerza el suelo y sus pasos fueron excesivamente rápidos. Debería de haber guardado la calma para no llamar tanto la atención.

En cuanto la puerta del baño se cerró, nos levantamos al unísono, cada uno listo para saltar a la acción.

El servicio de caballeros tenía una ventana que daba a la calle.

Kisame salió corriendo del bar sin perder un instante:

- Camarera, apúntanoslo a la cuenta del jefe

- ¿A que nombre, señor?- su voz denotaba la inseguridad y miedo que intentaba, seguramente, controlar y esconder en su rostro

- Akatsuki, creo que sabrá quienes somos

- Como usted deseé, señor

Me arreglé la corbata y coloqué la silla pegada a la mesa, antes de girarme y sacar la pistola:

- Solo una cosa más antes de irme. A quien se le ocurra seguirnos e interferir en nuestro trabajo.- levanté el arma y me concentré en la luz que se filtraba a través de mis parpados cerrados, apuntando a la bombilla principal del bar y disparándola, cubriendo el suelo con miles de cristales.- Siento el desorden, querida

El aire frío de la calle provocó que un escalofrío recorriese mi espalda. Agaché la cabeza, y tras comprobar que nadie en el local se había movido aún incluso cuando salí de él, mi mente comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad pasmante, recordando súbitamente la descripción del lugar que me había hecho Kisame cuando llegábamos, creando en mi cerebro un mapa de la zona.

La ventana del baño daba a un pequeño callejón en la parte trasera del bar, que recorría dos calles hasta introducirse en otro callejón que desembocaba en la avenida principal.

Torifu Akimichi sería un camello de poca monta, pero no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que no abriríamos fuego en medio de una acera concurrida.

Debíamos de ser discretos a toda costa.

Giré y comencé a andar a paso rápido, intentando no chocar con la gente, ocultando la beretta en mi chaqueta. Mi mano rozaba casi imperceptiblemente la pared que descansaba a mi izquierda, lo suficiente para saber cuando se abriese el callejón a mi lado, cosa que no tardó en suceder.

El sonido de un puñetazo y el de algo golpearse contra el muro me dio la bienvenida.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡No tienes derecho a hacer nada de esto! ¡Gilipollas! ¡Cacho cabrón!- exclamó Torifu antes de escupir al suelo lo que presumí que era sangre

- Itachi, termina el trabajo, este imbécil me está sacando de mis casillas

- ¿Pero de qué coño hablas? ¿Esperas que un puto cegato me mate a mí?

Desde los diecisiete me había acostumbrado a vivir como un ciego. Los ojos cerrados, protegiendo mis globos oculares inservibles, ocultos bajo gafas completamente opacas.

Cuando cumplí los seis años me detectaron que padecía retinosquisis congénita, y desde entonces mi vista fue empeorando poco a poco. Mis ojos aún servían, era capaz de ver algo, aunque el término enfocar perdió significado para mí hace mucho tiempo.

Todo mi mundo se reducía a tres factores: sonidos, texturas, olores. A través de ellos, no había ninguna barrera que se interpusiese entre mi trabajo y yo.

Sonreí de lado, quitándome las gafas mientras abría los ojos y clavaba la vista en Torifu. Este yacía en el suelo, completamente magullado, siendo sujetado por Kisame, impidiendo su huida.

Levanté la pistola y apunté:

- Si, Akimichi, te va a matar un puto cegato

El sonido del disparo resonó por todo el callejón.

Todo volvió a ser engullido por la oscuridad cuando cerré los ojos, colocándome las gafas en su sitio:

- Para lo que nos ha costado cargárnoslo, ya podía haber tardado un poco más. Esa cerveza estaba condenadamente buena

Sonreí guardándome el arma:

- Tranquilo, Kisame, ahora podrás tomarte una igual de rica con Anko

Este rió un poco y apartó el cuerpo inerte del joven, ocultándolo tras unos contenedores de metal:

- Y, ¿qué te parece si mejor nos vamos al bar de Homura y celebramos que hemos terminado el trabajo?

Como siempre

- Llama a Zetsu para que venga a librarse del cadáver.- dije ignorando su propuesta completamente.- Aún me queda algo por hacer antes de volver a la mansión.

- Ah, ya… esos trabajos tuyos… ¿Necesitas que te acerque a algún lado?

- Llévame a Aoyama, desde allí sé llegar solo

No dijo nada más, y caminamos en silencio hacia el coche.

No hacía falta estar ciego y depender del oído para darse cuenta del tono de decepción de su voz. Otro día seguramente habría aceptado su propuesta, hubiésemos bebido hasta la saciedad, al llegar a casa quizás (si estaba de humor) habría permitido algún tonteo inocente… pero hoy tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

Me dejó frente a la estación del metro, despidiéndose escuetamente y arrancando con velocidad. Ya me disculparía con él aquella noche.

Para ser entre semana, las calles estaban atestadas de gente. Agarré con decisión el bastón blanco que Kisame me había dejado antes de marcharse y seguí caminando, contando las calles, pendiente del tráfico y de las variaciones del bastón contra el suelo.

El olor a bollería recién horneada me indicó que había llegado a mi destino.

Era un local antiguo. Su dueño, Alfred Williams, nacido en Texas, se había ido a vivir a Tokio con su amada Kuniko Hashimoto el mismo año que Marilyn Monroe y Arthur Miller se divorciaban tras cinco años de matrimonio. Él, pastelero de profesión, junto con su esposa, habían abierto aquella cafetería, y ahora, medio siglo más tarde, los hijos de ambos se encargaban de mantenerla siempre llena de clientes.

Cuando no era más que un niño, mi madre nos traía cada sábado a comprar croissants rellenos de nata, bizcochos de manzana y galletas de caramelo. Nos sentábamos en la mesa que daba a la cristalera del fondo, y los cuatro, mis padres, mi hermano y yo, disfrutábamos de tés y chocolates calientes, saboreando los dulces recién adquiridos.

Ahora solo acudía allí una vez cada noventa días, el primer sábado del mes. Aparecía a media tarde y no me marchaba hasta que cerraban. Me sentaba en la mesa más apartada y me tomaba un té verde acompañado por unas pastas.

Era la única vez que podía ver a Sasuke tras la masacre de nuestra familia.

A pesar del transcurso de los años, él seguía yendo todos los sábados y hacía el mismo ritual de siempre.

Yo me dedicaba a observarle desde las sombras, agudizaba el oído e intentaba captar sus conversaciones cuando hablaba con alguien. Su mera presencia, la visión de mi hermano pequeño bien y sano, me tranquilizaba durante los siguientes tres meses.

Obsequié con una sonrisa a Murasaki Williams, hija mayor de Alfred y Kuniko, cuando me trajo lo de siempre.

Ya eran las siete y media y Sasuke seguía sin aparecer.

Nunca había sucedido esto.

Incluso cuando hace dos años se rompió la pierna derecha, seguía viniendo con las muletas, sin faltar un solo sábado. Jamás había dejado de venir.

El local comenzaba a vaciarse, y las conversaciones iban desapareciendo poco a poco. El olor que embriagaba el lugar cada vez que habrían el horno para sacar nuevas delicatessen, también iba disminuyendo. La hora de cerrar se acercaba y él no aparecía.

Terminé el té y me concentré en desmenuzar la última pasta. Los minutos seguían pasando y la puerta seguía cerrada.

Me quité las gafas y me froté los parpados cerrados con los dedos. Estaba cansado, había sido un día agotador, y aquella situación no lo estaba mejorando.

Las miguitas en lo que se convertía la pasta dulce que yacía en mi mano derecha, iban cayendo sobre la mesa, ensuciándola poco a poco, manchando también la chaqueta de mi traje.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Esta cafetería es una completa monada! Tú si que tienes gusto, no como el idiota de Naruto

- ¡Oe! ¡Sakura-chan! Yo también tengo gusto para muchas cosas

- Llevarnos a cenar a un puesto de ramen ambulante no es tener gusto, idiota

- Parad ya los dos, estáis armando un escándalo

- Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun. ¡Cierra la boca, Naruto!

Levanté la mirada de golpe y la forcé al máximo para poder ver a los recién llegados.

Por primera vez, mi hermano había llegado acompañado.

Una chica pelirrosa y un muchacho rubio caminaban junto a él.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa de siempre y pidieron enseguida, llenando el local con conversaciones banales y bromas, la gran mayoría dirigidas a molestar al joven que respondía al nombre de Naruto.

Sonreí casi imperceptiblemente y llamé a la camarera, dejándole una generosa propina.

Me levanté y salí de la cafetería más temprano de lo habitual. Empecé a caminar despacio, dejando que la gente se chocara conmigo si no prestaba atención, sin perder el tiempo contando las calles que iba recorriendo. Si me perdía, llamaría a Kisame y que rastreasen la llamada para encontrarme y llevarme a casa.

Tras veinte años, había vuelto a escuchar la risa de mi hermano pequeño.

* * *

**N/A2: **

_Dama Blanca_: Cóctel elaborado con ginebra seca, cointreau, zumo de limón y la clara de un huevo

_Cigarro de vainilla_: En Japón es muy común fumar tabaco de sabores y olores especiales

_Torifu Akimichi_: Era un shinobi de Konoha que vivió durante la _Primera Gran Guerra Shinobi _en el universo de _Naruto_

_Harajuku, Yoyogi y Aoyama_: Los dos primeros barrios pertenecen al distrito de _Shibuya_, mientras que el último pertenece al de _Minato_

_Stringer_: Cóctel elaborado con brandy y crema de menta

_Retinosquisis congénita_: Enfermedad degenerativa y genética de la visión, que solo padecen los hombres y que lo portan las mujeres

_Homura_: Hace referencia a _Homura Mitokado_, compañero de _Torifu Akimichi _en la _Primera Gran Guerra Shinobi_

_Bastón blanco_: Bastón que utilizan los ciegos para su movilidad

_Alfred Williams_: Un pequeño guiño a los fans de _Hetalia_, al mezclar el nombre de _Estados Unidos_ y el apellido de su hermano _Canadá_

_Kuniko Hashimoto_: Personaje secundario de la serie _Tokyo Babylon_ de las _CLAMP_

_Murasaki_: Hace referencia a _Murasaki Shikibu_ autora de la primera novela del mundo _Genji Monogatari_


End file.
